


Four legged friend

by Dhole



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Autistic Character, Gen, Service Dogs, mentions of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X6 doesn't like dogs. But when given one to take care of, he soon learns a few things about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four legged friend

X6 had been living in Sanctuary for a month now. But the synth didn't feel like he was actually apart of the community Sole had built. The others- her friends, they all got along. Even with Paladin Danse, who was often described as having a 'stick' in his rectal regains by his peers.

In his first few weeks, X6 didn't leave the home Sole had assigned him to. He wasn't sure what to do with himself at first. At first, X6 tried busying himself by 'doing up' the home. He rearranged some of the trinkets that were stored on the windowsill. Then, he alphabetized all of the pre-war books that rested on the make-shift bookshelf. It brought him comfort, organizing and tidying up the place.

It reminded him of home.

One day, X6 decided to venture out. Piper and Sole had told him to try and socialize with the others more. Both the women had advised it'd drive him 'crazy' to stay cooked up in his house all day. X6-88 wanted to disagree, but he respected Sole enough to agree to try and talk to the others.

Neither of the woman specified who to speak to, so when X6 saw Strong stomping past his home, he nervously approached. The only interaction X6 had had with Super Mutants were never positive. His mind flashed back to the time one chased him, it screamed how it wanted to watch him die as it clutched small nuclear weapon in it's large green hand.

Quickly shaking that thought away, X6 spoke when he was right behind the mutant.

“Hello.”

Strong stopped in mid-step, his foot hovering over the ground before placing it down and turning to face the synth. The mutant never said hello back, he simply starred. Breathing heavily, like he was irritated. “Strong busy. Talk to someone else.” He finally grunted, then turning and stomping away.

That ...Didn't go as badly as X6-88 thought it would have gone, admittedly. Perhaps he should try talking to another human first. He knew some of the other companions and settlers would hang out at the bar Sole built, so that's where X6 decided to try next. It had always puzzled X6, the concept of alcohol. Why would you willingly drink something that would lower your awareness and affect your coordination. Surely you would want to be at peak performance in a place like the Common Wealth, right?

The sound of scrabbling paws brought a halt to X6's musing. It was getting closer now. X6 stopped dead in his tracks, his heart now racing.

Dogs.

He knew that sound. Wild, mutated dogs. Snapping their horribly mutated maws in his face, their rows of ugly sharp teeth. Their claws were like razors... X6-88 hated them. All dogs were horrible, even the non-mutated ones. The ones the raiders would train and set on people. One bit him once, he still remembered the intense, searing hot pain in his leg to this day.

Slowly turning around, X6 awaited an attack from a savage canine. Only to see ...It was Dogmeat. Dogmeat stood there, wagging his tail happily and holding a gnarled stick in-between his teeth. Snorting, X6 turned away from the dog, even if it was friendly, he wanted nothing to do with it. Dogmeat barked, quickly running ahead of X6 and blocking his path. That's when X6-88 began to panic. That's how the other mutts would attack him. They would block you and slowly corner you, growling and snarling.

“Get away!” He shouted, swinging his arm in a swatting motion at the German Shephard. Dogmeat remained oblivious to the synth's aggresion and barked happyily, running in the direction of the man's arm, then running back. Assuming it was a game.

“I said get lost!” X6 exclaimed, slowly backing up now. Dogmeat followed after him, dropping the stick at his feet and barking again. It was going to savage him. Any second now it'd rip his throat out, he could see it in it's blood thirsty eyes.

Dogmeat barked again, his tail wagging happily. Why wasn't this new friend playing? The German Shephard approached closer, emitting a small whine.

“No! Go away!” X6 ordered, backing up against a fence. “Go away you beast!”

“Dogmeat!”

X6 looked to his left, Piper was strolling over to them both. Dogmeat barked excitedly, running over to greet the reporter. “Hey boy!” She greeted the dog, bending down to give it a scratch behind it's furry ears. Whilst scratching, she looked up to X6, who was still starring wide eyed at the dog.

“He's not dangerous you know...” Piper explained, letting Dogmeat go. The dog barked happily in response, before it trotted off to find someone else to play with. “He just wanted to play.”

“It was going to kill me.”

“Kill you? Oh X6...” Piper laughed. “I'll take you're not a dog person then?”

“I'm a synth. A courser to be pr-”

“It's just a saying, X6...”

 

* * *

 

 

X6 didn't leave his home after the incident with Dogmeat. He had a feeling Piper had told others about what had happened, as he noticed the other unit, 'Nick Valentine' quickly coax the dog away when X6 walked by the next day.

Was it wrong to be afraid of dogs? Was it frowned upon in the Commonwealth?

He sighed wearily, sitting himself down on the grotty sofa with a book. A radiation storm was passing over Sanctuary, X6 wanted something to take his main off of it until it passed.

The storms were loud. X6-88 hated loud noises, as well as the rain that the storm would put down. The feeling of damp clothing was another thing the Courser couldn't stand, he could never explain why, but dampness on his skin would make him feel awful, like he wanted to just tear off the clothing and rub his skin raw.

Rain crashed down on the roads of Sanctuary. All of the settlement's inhabitants had taken shelter in the homes Sole had worked hard to construct. The of risk of radiation sickness was always high during the storm, it was always best to take cover and don't go outside until the weather cleared up.

X6 worried for Sole, she had gone out to Diamond City before the storm loomed over the town. He hoped she would take shelter there, but he knew not even wild horses wouldn't stop Sole returning to Sanctuary to be with Piper and the rest of her friends. Another crack of lighting made the courser flinch. He couldn't focus on his book, not with all the noise. So he rose from the sofa, placed his book back in the correct place and went to lie down for a while. Going into a state of 'rest' throughout the storm seemed like his best option to avoid becoming distressed.

The storm rolled on for what seemed like hours. The once blue skies of sanctuary were now a mud-brown as rocks and sand pelted against the wood and steel homes. X6 had put himself into a 'shut down' state, something many gen 3 synths did to conserve energy.

It was similar to being in a light sleep.

“X6?!” Called a voice. X6's eyes slowly opened, that sounded like Sole! He quickly retrieved his sunglasses and courser jacket, throwing both on and heading into the front room. Sole stood there in the doorway, she was soaking wet and clutching a bundle of blankets against her chest.

“X6, I'm sorry if I woke you.” She apologised. “But I needed to get to a shelter and your house was the closest...”

X6 nodded. He didn't see why she was apologising, she had built the town after all. Surely she had the right to enter homes and go as she pleased. “There is no need to apologise, mam. I'm just glad you're safe.” X6 explained, his fingers slowly interlocking as he spoke. He was looking at the blankets now, it seemed to be...moving. The bundle squirmed in Sole's arms, she responded by making soothing noises as she held it tighter.

“X6, can I ask you a huge favour?” She asked.

“Does it involve that?” X6 responded, pointing to the squirming blanket heap.

“Yeah..It does.” Sole admitted, as she slowly removed one of the blankets. X6 peered into the blankets, only to a pair of fearful yellow eyes starring right back at him. “I picked this girl up on the road. She's in a bad way X6... I think she was abused by some raiders.”

“...A...Dog?” X6 repeated, still looking down at the creature in the blankets. Almost on cue, the mongrel slowly lifted it's bald head. It was one of those irritated wild dogs, the ones that X6 feared the most.

“She needs a nice, peaceful place to stay while she gets better. I can't keep her with the other settlers, they might attack her because she's different. ...You understand, don't you X6?”

X6 looked at Sole, then down to the whimpering canine in her arms. Finally, with a sigh, he agreed. Sole smiled warmly. She went to hand the dog over to X6, but he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to touch it, dog fur had a ...feel to it that the courser didn't like. (Even though this particular dog had no fur so to speak of)

“Come on, X6. She's scared... Just hold her a little while I set up a bed for her? Please?”

Another sigh emitted from X6, before he accepted the bundle of blankets into his arms. Sole hastily left, to get...whatever it was dogs needed. The dog was shivering violently, even under the blankets Sole wrapped it up in. He walked over to the sofa, sitting himself down while keeping the dog close to his chest.

“You're cold.” He stated, looking at the trembling mutt. The dog didn't respond, it simply starred with it's wide, fearful eyes. He gently set the dog to one side on the sofa, then worked his jacket off. Normally, he'd never put his clean uniform near a dirty animal. Especially one as filthy as a dog, but... He felt sorry for the thing.

It had no furcoat of it's own to keep itself warm. Plus, Sole mentioned it had been mistreated.

_'She's different. They'll attack her.'_

_'You can't be serious! He's with the Institute!'_

_'I'll put that thing down myself if it tries anything.'_

_'Courser scum.'_

X6 blinked and shook his hand. Ridding himself of those thoughts. He gently placed his jacket over the dog, tucking it in so that it's head was still protruding out. It probably wanted to have a look around, maybe.

It seemed to do the trick, the dog stopped trembling. Responding the sudden warmth by poking it's tongue out of toothy mouth.

He remained one his side of the sofa, as he quietly watched the dog. The dog watched back, it's golden eyes transfixed on the synth. It was strange, X6 felt a sense of calm. The two of them, sitting in silence, but appreciating each other's company.

“People attack me sometimes.”

The mutt looked up, hearing the man speak. “There is a saying. People are afraid of what they do not understand. People did not understand my role within The Institute, they saw us as monsters. Monsters that should be killed on sight. ...Maybe you can relate, being what you are.” The mongrel continued to stare, licking the side of it's maw. X6 wondered if it was trying to agree, in it's own little way.

Sole soon returned to X6's abode. Carrying more blankets under her arm and a plastic dogbowl in the other hand. She explained it would be best to put the 'bedding' in a quiet room, so the dog had a place to hide if she felt scared. After Sole left, X6 set up the dog's sleeping quarters.

He placed the blanket bundle in the corner of the room, the feeding bowl close by it. He figured that the dog would want it's food and bed within close proximity. Like how ghouls would sleep around the remains of people they had recently torn to pieces. Once the 'dog room' was complete, X6-88 went to retrieve the mutt.

The moment he wrapped his hands around it's waist, the dog went stiff. It was scared, so X6 tried to keep it bundled up in the safety blanket it was brought inside in. “Do not be afraid.” He told it, as if it was capable of understanding his words. “I'm simply moving you to your room. Can you see?” He explained, as he re-entered the spare room, dog in tow. X6 placed the dog into it's new bed.

It continued to quiver, even when X6 stepped away. It's spiny tail tucked between it's bony legs. X6 sighed, he scooped up the bowl and went to get the mongrel something to eat. The Courser didn't own any canned dog food. To his surprise, he found many wasteland dwellers _ate_ dog food. Instead, he settled for some radstag chunks, that were given to him after Strong had been out hunting for them all. Scooping the sloppy chunks into one half of the bowl, then filling the half carefully with water, X6 took the bowl back to the dog.

As expected, it didn't react to the food. So X6 left it alone, hoping it would eat once it had settled in more.

 

* * *

 

The next day, X6 returned home from a short walk. During his stroll, he had stumbled upon an old, battered teddy bear. It was missing both it's beady eyes and one of it's arms was only hanging on by a few, worn threads. X6 wondered if it would make a nice toy for his current canine companion.

Upon entering the room the dog resided in, X6 noticed the food had been eaten and the water level was a lot lower. With a small smile, X6 stepped into the room and crouched down. The mongrel looked up, then cautiously trotted over. X6 noticed it struggled to walk at times, it's overgrown claws making placing it's paws difficult.

“Here. I have something for you.” The Courser began, reaching into his jacket's large pockets and producing the tattered teddy. “I found it. Here... Take it.” He carefully held the teddy out to the dog. Sniffing it, then giving it a small lick, the dog tentatively took the leg of the bear between it's teeth. X6 watched it shake the bear vigorously. It seemed quite happy with it's new toy, as it tossed it around the room then run to retrieve it. The best part was that never once did the dog show signs of fear towards X6, who stayed present in the room for nearly ten minutes.

As the days rolled by, the dog began to venture out of it's room more. Sometimes it would sit outside of the room and watch X6. Not that the courser minded, it was nice having a little company as he performed his daily activities. One evening, while X6-88 was helping himself to a pack of snack cakes, the dog suddenly jumped up onto the sofa and lay it's head down on the man's lap. It's large eyes starring up at him lovingly.

X6 slowly reached out and petted it. It's lack of actual fur didn't bother X6, he actually found it nicer to touch. That's when X6 realized he had earned the dog's trust and in return, it had taught him that dogs were not fearful, savage creatures.

...Most of the time.

 

* * *

 

The dog was named Brianna, meaning 'strong'. It seemed suitable considering everything it had been through in life. It's wounds healed up nicely, the dog even allowed X6-88 to trim it's overgrown claws. Though it did squirm quite a lot during, she was much happier to be able to trot about without difficulty.

“She's really taken a shine to you!” Sole remarked, as she gave the mongrel a scratch behind her ears. “A full 180.” X6 tilted his head, unfamiliar with that expression. “It means to change completely.” Sole explained, now rubbing the happy dog on the belly.

“She has recovered well in my care.” X6 said in agreement. “...I've grown quite fond of her myself.”

Sole looked up. Piper had told her about an incident with dogmeat only a week earlier. An incident were X6 thought the dog was going to 'savage' him to death. This admission came as a surprise to the woman.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Infact, mam, I want to ask you something. May I keep Brianna?”  
  
While this came a shock to Sole, she couldn't say no. It would do the courser some good, to have a companion. He seemed so lonely at times.

"Ofcourse, X6. I think Brianna would like to stay with you, too.”

X6's lips formed the smallest smile and the dog jumped from Sole's arms bounded to X6. It was like she was happy about the news, too.

The two became inseparable. Everywhere X6 went, Brianna would follow. X6 upgraded her bed to a nice, soft pillow and rug. But the dog instead opted to sleep on the edge of the courser's bed. X6 woke up one night to find her curled up there, he did not move her though. The other's saw X6-88's new companion and were quick to go over and say hello to the newest member of Sanctuary. Soon, X6 was making friend's with Sole's other travel companions.

Brianna brought comfort to X6 when he felt stressed or over stimulated. X6-88 made sure to tend to his dog's more complex requirements, like her claws and lack of coat. They _needed_ one another. X6-88 loved his new friend and His new friend loved him.

He was always thankful for that very fateful day Sole brought her into his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting untouched for a good few months, I wanted to put some non-het content into the X6 tag :')


End file.
